


Happily Ever After

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Harold doesn't like big rollercoasters, Inspired by a recent Disney trip, M/M, Soooo much fluff, Vacation, they have two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: The boys take their two kids on a trip to Disney! This is going to be 4-5 chapters of little snippets of the family on vacation.***Connected to my Rinch as dad's series "PapaBear" in my "Can't help falling in love" fic collection.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 33
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a recent trip to Disney World, yes, I went to Disney World in the middle of a "soon to be declared" pandemic. To be fair, this was about 4-5 days before everything got so bad and there were no travel restrictions or anything. Shoutout to M_E_Lover and her hubby for being the best tour guides we could have. 
> 
> -M_E_Lover, you're also an amazing beta and friend. Thank you!

They turned the corner and the view of the castle was magical. The crowded street ahead was not as appealing, but Harold looked around at his little family and the smiles on their faces melted his heart.

He felt an arm land gently on his back, “In all my years, Harold, this… Disney World in the middle of the summer… is not where I saw my future self,” John smirked and planted a soft kiss on Harold’s forehead.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Harold replied, seeing their two children take in their surroundings. “It is a bit warm but wonderful.”

“Over there is where you meet Mickey! Let’s go!” Matthew yelled and grabbed Harold’s hand, tugging him toward the Town Square Theater.

“Okay, okay,” Harold chuckled.

John followed with their daughter, Sarah. She was a few years older than her brother but was still clearly enjoying the trip. She was more interested in their previous day’s trip to Hollywood Studios. John had introduced her to Star Wars a few years back and with the new addition to the park ‘Batu, the Star Wars land,’ it had made the both of them geek out for the entire day.

“Ready for space mountain, kiddo?” John asked, nudging his daughter as they walked into a building on Main Street USA.

“Heck yeah!” Sarah exclaimed.

Harold groaned, “I think I’ll stay back with Matthew when you two go on that one…”

“Oh come on, Harold. We can all ride it,” John teased.

The family got into line to meet the famous mouse. “I don’t think Matthew will be tall enough,” Harold replied, dearly hoping he wouldn’t have to cram himself into the small theme park car, and hurl himself into pitch darkness at a highly dangerous speed.

“We’ll see…” John winked, knowing well and good Harold would not be going on that particular roller coaster.

#

“I guess we should be happy Disney offers a babysitting service…” Harold chuckled, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around his partner. The two had a date night at Disney Springs, and found themselves back in their resort suite, the two kids sound asleep in their adjacent room.

“Yes… yes, we should…” John smiled and rested his head on Harold’s chest. “Thank you for this, by the way. I always wanted to come here as a kid. I’m glad Matt and Sarah were able to experience this… and I have to admit, I feel like a kid here.”

“I know what you mean,” Harold chuckled, remembering going on the African Safari at Animal Kingdom. The toothy smile on his face was priceless.

John pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Universal Studios… Hogwarts,” Harold’s eyes lit up. This was the part of the trip he was looking forward to the most.

“Oh, that’s right,” John replied. “Though… you _are_ a Slytherin, Harold… they might not let you in.”

“Oh, yes, very funny. I am a Ravenclaw, John, not a Slytherin.” Harold huffed and rolled his eyes. John opened his mouth to speak but Harold cut him off, “Yes, yes. I’m very aware you’re a Gryffindor. No need to say it every time,” the smaller man scoffed, rolling his eyes a second time.

John kissed him, a slow kiss that lingered a little bit longer than usual. “I love you, and I’m so glad we can do things like this now…”

“As am I,” Harold replied and kissed his partner back, visions of a wonderful and fun-filled vacation ahead filled his head.


	2. Star Wars: The Assassin and the Billionaire with their Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope everyone is staying healthy. I'm thinking of you all, and we will get through this!!

“Woah! Look at that, it’s an x-wing!” John shouted, looking around at the newest addition to the Hollywood Studios theme park.

“Let’s go see the Falcon!” Sarah yelled, a big smile on her face. The young girl and her dad took off towards the famed Millennium Falcon starship.

Harold groaned, “Sure… we’ll just catch up…” he said under his breath. He looked down at his son who was looking up at him with a big toothy smile. He reached down and put his arm around the younger boy, “Why don’t you say we stop for some snacks on the way? But it’ll just be between you and me…” Harold winked at Matt.

“Yes, please,” Harold’s mini-me replied and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

#

“Harold… this is _the_ Dejarik chess table…” John’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped, “Luke and Obi-Wan sat here in ‘A New Hope’…” John slowly slid into the booth by the chess table in the photo spot in the Millennium Falcon ride attraction. His face slowly crept into a smile as he took in the surroundings of the inside of the ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs.

Harold snapped a picture of his partner with a smile. The cast member gave them each their ‘job assignment’ for the ride. Harold and Sarah were the pilots and John and Matt would be on the weapons part of the ship.

After the ride, John and Harold had almost perfect scores. John put his arm around his partner on the way out of the ship, “Should have known my pilot could fly the Millennium Falcon. Is it wrong that I got a little turned on seeing you land us safely into the docking bay?” he whispered into Harold’s ear with a smirk.

Harold turned and playfully slapped him, “The kids are here.”

John winked at his partner, knowing that they’d be taking full advantage of their separate room in the suite tonight.


	3. Happiest Place on Earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to M_E_Lover!

The family loaded into the Haunted Mansion ride cars and were slowly taken into the mansion.

The spooky setting was just what Harold loved. He loved Halloween and anything to do with the scary and haunted holiday. The cars moved forward and he looked over at Matthew who had his eyes closed. He chuckled, “It’s just a ride, Puffin. Open your eyes. I’m here with you.”

Matt reluctantly opened his eyes and grabbed Harold’s hand, “Okay, dad…”

All throughout the ride, hinges creaked in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echoed through the halls. The scary scenes and dark shadows complete with eerie music was a little spooky. Harold smiled in awe at the dark staircases they were passing, the glowing footprints walking up and down the steps and floating candlesticks were a delight.

Matt had scooted closer to his dad when they were almost through the ride when the lights had gone all but completely black and ghosts started flying all around the place. Lightning flashed in the windows and a voiceover filled the room of haunting spirits. The sounds of pounding, shrieking, calls for help, screams, knocking, and maniacal laughter could be heard from behind closed doors.

Once they hopped off the ride, John and Sarah were in the car behind and followed out of the attraction as well.

“Well did you like that one?” Harold asked his loved ones.

John started to speak but Sarah cut in, “He had his eyes closed most of the time.” She scoffed, “Don’t think I didn’t notice, dad…” she rolled her eyes and started to walk ahead of their parents with her brother.

Harold grinned and tried not to chuckle. “Would you like to go on the teacup ride, John?” he asked, a slight humor in his voice. “Perhaps that’s more your speed…”

“Oh yeah, very funny, Harold,” John sighed, pulling his partner in close against his side, “I’d be more worried about you getting sick,” John teased him and pecked him on the lips, “The Mad Tea-Party isn’t for amateurs, you know.”

Harold scoffed, “Oh, well let’s go on that next then.” They made their way over to the spinning teacup ride. While they were waiting in line, John saw how fast some of the teacups could spin and he got a little worried. He’d never been great with spinning fair rides as a kid.

Of course when they got on, Sarah and Matt insisted on spinning the cup as much as they could. Harold was laughing far too much to notice that John’s face had gone pale.

After the ride, John quickly got off, stumbling a little bit from the dizziness. “John?” Harold called out after his partner who took off toward the bathroom. “Oh dear…” Harold and the children followed John to the restroom. Sarah and Matt sat on a bench with Mickey Shape ice cream bars Harold had gotten them from one of the snack carts outside the bathroom. Harold waited outside the bathroom door.

John exited the building and Harold frowned at his appearance. “I’m sorry, John…”

“I’m the stupid one who suggested it. I think they should put a warning on that damn thing. It’s supposed to be a kids ride.” He wiped his face with a wet wipe Harold gave him.

“Well… Matt and Sarah didn’t have a problem with it…” Harold smirked, his brows raised.

John looked at him with squinted eyes, “Ha, ha, yes, let’s torture and tease John all day…”

“Oh stop it. We’ll head back to the hotel for a bit. You can take a break and I’m sure the kids would love to go for a swim,” Harold locked arms with his partner as they walked back towards the kids.

John looked at Harold with a smirk, he was sweating through his light blue linen shirt. “Maybe we’ll have to send the kids to the pool and get you out of those sweaty clothes,” he purred into Harold’s ear.

“Before we do anything, you’re taking a shower… and brushing your teeth” Harold admonished with a slight smirk. “Then we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's been to war and back but Haunted houses are scary for everyone ;)


	4. A Little Slice of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks as always to M_E_Lover for her beta work :)

Harold and John walked hand in hand toward the area where they were going to sit for the evening’s firework show. 

Today was spent at Epcot. A day full of traveling around the World showcase, taking trips through a little taste of Italy, Great Britain, Mexico, and Japan. John had consumed one too many Oktoberfest beers in Germany, making him awfully giggly and goofy throughout the next two countries. 

“Did you two have fun today?” Harold asked as they made their way to the bridge overlooking the lake the night time show was going to be presented. 

“Yeah!” Matt replied, a smile from ear to ear on his face. Much like his Italian loving father, he adored the Italy pavilion and the plates of fresh pasta they consumed. Harold promised to take the whole family to the  _ real _ Italy when the kids got a little older. 

“Test track was awesome!” Sarah added. Much like her ex-CIA agent father, she took extreme joy in anything that pumped up your adrenaline and took you to dangerously high speeds. 

“That’s great,” Harold said as they made it to their spots on the bridge. Harold leaned into John just as the music swelled and the fireworks started. 

John wrapped his arm around his partner and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the top of his head. He lingered a little bit, the smell of Harold’s shampoo filling his nostrils. 

Harold sighed and leaned further into John’s embrace, utterly content.

#

John groaned pleasurably and his breathing became rough and fast from his spot between Harold’s legs. He pressed his lips to Harold’s and let’s go, moaning in pleasure. 

Harold arched up into him, his head falling back to the pillow and his eyes squeezed tight, bliss overtaking his whole body. His kiss-swollen lips open slightly beneath John’s into a silent moan. 

John stopped kissing Harold’s lips to move to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch of skin he came to. John embraced the smaller man gently, watching him slowly come down from his peak while he recovered from his. He rolled off of him, resting on his back on the other side of the bed.

Harold rolled onto his side and tucked his head carefully into the crook of John’s neck. He sighed and murmured something so quietly that John couldn’t quite hear but could guess by the sound it was contentment. John turned his head to look at his partner. A smile found its way to his lips and his chest ached with fondness. 

Their vacation would be over in a few days, but he’d always have these little slices of happiness.


End file.
